frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Svetlana's Secret
Description Svetlana Twofeathers is an NPC that can be found throughout various dungeons. When the player finds her, she congratulates them for searching every part of the dungeon. Her secret room contains many rewards. In some locations, her secret room contains special/unique items: Dialogue Svetlana has 5 pieces of dialogue. "Hello! My name is Svetlana Twofeather. I'm the Observer's main character, so to speak." "He usually hides me in places that're way hard to find! I don't appear in all dungeons, but I am in this one." "That you managed to find me shows your dedication towards finding all the little secrets he's hidden in his work, and I commend you for taking the time to search every nook and cranny of his dungeons!" "Bonus points if you didn't open up the mod and cheat... but I know not too many people do that, right? It's much more fun to explore like this." "Take a moment to rest up before you continue with your adventure! I have some supplies you might find handy, and thank you for playing Extra Dungeons again!" Locations Svetlana can be found in the following locations: The Verdant Ruins: She can be found west of the spawn. The secret room is through a hidden tunnel that can be opened through riding on the rails above the area. The player needs to use a rail hook to ride the rail, then return to the area after passing the detector on the rails. Brine Star: She can be found after the boss, following the platforms leading down. The wall can be opened by 4 hidden switches that are scattered around the map. By standing in the hand of the "Cultivator" as a distortion ball, the lava will drain and a new passage will open. The Spring Augment can be found in this room. The Tower Invincible: She can be found before the bridge that leads to the second area where the boss is. There are two switches required to open it. The player can ride across the gap with a rail platform, after which they are confronted by a quick puzzle. The Sky Boulevard: She can be found directly after the boss. Three switches hidden around the map must be flipped to activate the jump pad leading to her area. The Energising Augment can be found in this room. Hydro Distribution: She can be found to the right of the teleporter. The room can be opened by 4 hidden switches around the map. The Gravity Augment can be found in this room and a Charge Beam can be found in the hand of the "Cultivator" above the room. Mount Gigant: She can be found after the boss. The room can be opened by 5 hidden switches scattered around the map. The Zel-Claw can be found in this room. Letheia Facility: She can be found at the end of the dungeon. The secret room can be opened by 5 switches hidden around the map. The Light Beam can be found here, but it is in the cabinet by the teleporter, not actually in her room. Glitch Technowizard Tower: In some of the Glitch Technowizard Towers, a satellite will teleport the player to a small area where they can find her. In this encounter, she thanks the player for playing Extra Dungeons, making it unique from any other time she is interacted with.Category:Collections